The Snow Queen: Mystery of Doomsday Mountain Chapter Two
22 years later... The sun was shining brightly over the kingdom of Arendelle. It had been a year since the cruel Duke of Weselton had been defeated, and all was at peace. At least in the village it was. In the castle, a small snowman surfed across the hallways on a small dinner tray, holding a small golf ball in his hands. He said "come on guys! You can't catch me!" as Olaf and Beatrix chased after him, the latter saying "don't be so hopeful, Andreas!" Waking up in the light, of a shining new day, Giving thanks to the moon, for guiding my way Andreas didn't look forward to notice that he was heading straight for the stairs, before a large hand swept him up as the tray went down the stairs. There is no greater gift to the soul, Lie in each breath that my body can hold "Thanks, big bro." Andreas said as Marshmallow sent him sliding down the stair banister after the golf ball. So, Great Spirit, Hear my voice, today Padraic walked up the stairs looking for the snowmen, being tripped over when the tray rammed straight into his knees. The ball continued to bounce down the stairs as Andreas skated down the banister. Welcome, Magic, Welcome sweet sun ray. The ball reached the bottom of the stairs and Beatrix reached out to grab it, before another female snowman jumped from underneath her, grabbing the ball and saying "gotcha! Ha ha!" Love is no secret, look all around you. "Ugh, Asle!" Beatrix shouted as Asle landed on the tray and caught Andreas. Welcome to this day! Asle helped Andreas to put the ball in their corner, Andreas cheering as he said "yeah! We won!" "I guess you did." Beatrix said as Asle held up the smaller Andreas while Marshmallow held up Asle. Arvid walked into the palace and saw the snowmen. He said "good afternoon, you lot." Before Andreas threw a snowball at him, which caused Arvid to fall over. Andreas ran over to Arvid as Asle and Beatrix helped him up, Andreas saying "sorry about that, Mr Music Man." "Ha ha, we've been over this, little friend. My name is Arvid" Arvid laughed as he straightened his wig and suit. Life is simple and clear, when you make the right choice Outside, Elsa sprayed some snow onto the ground, making a small snowbank as she said "you ready, Anna?" It's truth that you hear, when you find your own voice "I'm comin' down!" Anna said as she sled down the hill, crashing straight into Elsa as they landed on some snow. Both sisters stood up laughing, Anna saying "sorry Elsa. I gotta work on my landing, huh?" Oh, my brothers and sisters believe You are just what you are meant to be. "I guess that could be true." Elsa laughed as they embraced tightly. So, Great Spirit, Hear my voice, today Andreas and Asle skated down the hill on their makeshift sled. Welcome, Magic. Welcome, sweet sun ray. The sled went out of control and Asle fell on the snow, Andreas being catapulted into the sky. Elsa saw Andreas falling and held out her hands. Love is no secret, look all around you. Elsa caught the snowman from hitting the ground. Welcome to this day! Andreas opened his eyes to see Elsa holding him, saying "oh, uh... thanks Elsa." "No problem." Elsa said as she set him on the ground, Asle running over to pick up Andreas and saying "are you okay, Andreas? Your snow hasn't melted, has it?" "No, I'm fine." Andreas said, before Elsa said "okay, you two. Stay out of trouble now." "We will, Elsa." Asle said as she hugged Elsa's legs(only being tall enough to reach that height) and she and Andreas ran off. Look all around you! Love is no secret, look all around you. Welcome to this day! It was about 5 in the afternoon as Anna and Elsa walked back inside, Arvid walking over and saying "your Majesty." "Yes Arvid?" Arvid straightened his clothes in the prescence of the royal sisters. His attire had changed much since the death of his dear friends the King and Queen. He now wore a short powdered wig over his hair, and wore black trousers with black boots, a white vest, yellow cravat and green-and-red blazer. He said "you have recieved a letter from your cousin in Corona. It says she and her husband are trying to find the right time to visit." "Oh, I'll just uh... take care of that now." Elsa said. Anna said to her "Elsa, will you still be at dinner tonight?" "It's just a bit of business Anna. Nothing to worry about." Elsa said as she took the letter from Arvid and walked to her study. A while later, Elsa had finished her paperwork. As she piled up the letters and messages, she thought for a moment, looking at the small pencil she had made out of ice to sign them with. She then heard a voice say "hey sis." "Oh, Anna. I'm coming now, what's for dinner tonight anyway." "Um Elsa. It's nearly ten-o-clock you know." "It is? Ah, dammit." Elsa said before slumping back in her chair. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it Anna. It's just, since I became Queen, I have all these jobs to do. Papers to sign." "It's fine Elsa. You don't have to worry yourself." Elsa looked back at the pencil, and looked out the window, saying "Anna, do you think there's anyone… you know, like me, out there?" "Well, I'm kinda like you." Anna answered, before adding "we both like chocolate. We had the same parents. We both love snow. And w-" "No, Anna. I mean like, you know, this." Elsa said before making a lump of snow with her powers. "Oh right. Well, I just… don't know, Elsa. Nobody knows." "(sigh) Yeah. You know, I'm not complaining. It's just… a little… lonely, I guess." "Lonely? Elsa, you're not alone. You've got me. You've got the snowmen. You have a whole kingdom. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I thought it would be nice... to meet someone like me." "Stop, thief!" one of the guards said as they chased a teenaged girl across the roofs of the buildings. The girl said to the guards "hey, what's the holdup been? You guys are later than usual." "I'll make sure you rot in those dungeons, thief!" the leader of the guards said. The girl simply jumped off of the buildings and slid down. She saw Oaken laughing in his shop as he said "yoo-hoo. Open for business!" "Morning Oaken." the girl said. "Good morning Annika. Getting into trouble a little later today, yah?" Annika said "Trouble. You must be joking. You're only in trouble if you get caught." "There she is! Get her!" one of the guards said. Annika said "speaking of which, time to get out of here." Before running straight into a royal guard. Annika: Gotta keep-whoa! One jump, ahead of the breadline. One swing, ahead of the sword. I steal, only what I can't afford! That's everything! Annika ran past the guards and found another one, who swung his sword at her. Annika: One jump, ahead of the lawman. That's all, and that's no joke! These guys don't appreciate I'm broke! Guards: Riff-raff! Street rat! Scoundrel! (swings sword) Take that! Annika: Just a little snack guys! (dodges multiple swords) Guards: Rip her open! Take it back, guys! Annika ran into a tavern and bumped into three waitresses. Waitress 1: Oh, it's sad. Annika's hit the bottom! Waitress 2: She's become a one-horse rise in crime! Waitress 3: I'd blame parents except she hasn't got 'em! Annika: (jumps onto window ledge) Gotta eat to live! Gotta steal to eat! Tell you all about it when I got the time! (jumps out window) One jump, ahead of the slowpokes. One skip, ahead of my doom. Next time, I'm gonna use a nom de plume! Guard: There she is! Get her! Annika: One jump, ahead of the hitmen. One hit, ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block! (knocks over cart of apples)Whoa! Guard: Stop thief! Merchant 1: Vandal! Guard: Outrage! Merchant 2: Scandal! Annika: Let's not be too hasty! Cause I think this bread looks tasty! And I gotta eat to live! Gotta steal to eat! Ha ha, otherwise we'd get along! Guards: Wrong! The guards attacked Annika again, but she dodged and ran through a parade of musicians, grabbing someone's trumpet and pretending to be part of the show. The guards couldn't find her, before the original owner of the trumpet took it back, Annika grabbing a conductor's baton to defend herself with. The guards pulled out their large, very sharp swords, and Annika pretended to conduct the show while saying "terrible music. Isn't it!" before running. Annika: One jump, ahead of the hoof beats! Guards: Vandal! Annika: One hop, ahead of the hump! Guards: Street-rat! Annika: One trip, ahead of disaster! Guards: Scoundrel! Annika: They're quick, but I'm much faster! Guards: Take that! Annika: Here goes! Better throw my hand in! Wish me happy landings! All I gotta do is… Jump! Annika leapt off the building, grabbing onto a festival rope to lower herself down. She hid behind a building in a dark alleyway, waiting for the guards to pass. As she sat down to regather her breath, she looked at the bread she had stolen and said "well, dinner's on me tonight, gang." She looked into the corner of the alleyway, seeing two children huddled in a corner. Annika saw them and said "hey, what are you guys doing out here?" "We're lost." The little girl said as she clutched her younger brother, who started crying. Annika said "hey, come on. Don't cry. It'll be okay. You wanna see something cool?" As the children nodded, Annika took off her gloves and swished her hands, making a small flurry over her head. The children laughed, before a man and woman came over, the woman saying "oh, my precious babies! I'm so glad you're safe." She looked at Annika and her flurry as her husband led them away, the mother saying "we can't leave our children near freaks like her again!" Annika slumped into the corner, hurt by the woman's words. She wiped her eyes and looked at the bread. "Okay, time to go home." As she walked up to the Ice Palace, Annika thought about the woman's opinion of her powers. What are they talking about? I'll show them one day she thought to herself as she climbed the mountain. Annika: Riff-raff. Street-rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer. Would they see a monster? No siree. They'd find out… there's so much more to me. Annika took one last look at the Arendelle Castle, whispering "someday, things are gonna change. I'll be respected, feared, and never be looked down on again." Trivia * The three waitresses Annika bumps into in the tavern bear a resemblance to Kat Dennings, Scarlett Johansson and Hayley Atwell respectively.